


Endless Trails

by draconicgames



Series: Wanderers [2]
Category: not a fandom
Genre: #Wanderers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicgames/pseuds/draconicgames
Summary: A short story that explains Wind adventure.





	

“A mission, for me. Why?” I ask staring at the Master in his house.

 

“Because you are not strong and you need to be. The mission will help you to be strong.” he said staring at a blank piece of paper. “Hak Erch kiech. (Spell lock release.)” he said as the paper started to show words.

 

“You know The language of the Wing Clan.” I said astounded.

 

“How do you think spells were made. All spells were made from the Wing Clan.” He said looking down. “I need you to go here.” He finished pointing at the paper.

 

“Where is that?” I asked.

 

“Hell, use this paper and read the portal opening spell when you get to the lava lands.” He said looking out to where the lava lands are.

 

“You can count on me.” I said taking the paper and running out of the room.

 

It was a while before I got to the lava lands so I walked part of the way. It loomed in front of me and looked as if a meteor storm had covered only this part of the world. 

 

“Ok so the spell to unlock the portal is.... Right here.” I said pointing at the end of the page. “Spirit didn’t teach me to speak Wing Clan so I will have to try on my own.” I said glancing at the spell.

 

“Hak tie onew. (Spell portal open.)” I yelled as the ground shook around me. “Hak tie onew. (Spell portal open.)” I yelled again as a bright blue light open at my feet. Next thing I know I’m falling through the air.


End file.
